


Taking Liberties

by EIectricScarIet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hate Sex, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Love/Hate, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Rough Sex, Smut, Smut starts in chapter 2, Voice Kink, also he T H I C C, it ends cutely I promise, it is 2am and I didn't think this through so its probably terrible, kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIectricScarIet/pseuds/EIectricScarIet
Summary: Jesse McCree has always gotten under your skin since you joined Overwatch. You aren't sure if its because he annoys you, or something else entirely...When you get paired on a two-man mission, things get cleared up; as informal (and dirty) as it is.





	1. Chapter 1

Being in the new and significantly smaller recalled Overwatch team meant a number of things. One, it was obviously going against international law. So, we had to be careful to hide. Two, the headquarters were underground in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Since the actual Watchpoint had to be “abandoned” so the feds wouldn’t find the new team. Three, I had to get real close with every single member since we had to share such an enclosed space. While I initially had no qualms about it, I later discovered that it was a curse in disguise.

The younger members of the team were all so lovely and friendly. D.Va had been my best friend since we met online, and we’d been inseparable since. Naturally, when she joined up, she got a good word in for me and they let me join up too thanks to my useful skillset. I fit right in, and made friends really quickly. Not only that, but the veterans who were recalled from the old Overwatch were my heroes. It was an honour to be able to get close to the people who saved the world from multiple impending crises. 

But… there was one person who I couldn’t fucking stand.

Jesse McCree. Former outlaw, current pain in my ass.

At least, that’s how I thought of him then.

I absolutely hated the way he sauntered around the place like every god damn tile and shelf had his name plastered on it. I hated how he thought he was so fucking suave, just blithely slinging his arm around my shoulders with some silly pet name on his lips whenever he wanted to get under my skin. The way he smirked triumphantly whenever I lost my temper and stormed off made me want to slap it off his stupid face. Most of all, though, I hated myself for the flutter in my chest any time he did anything.

Regardless of how insufferable I found him, there was a certain self-confidence with everything he did. He was carefree because he just knew he could handle whatever was thrown at him. It was arrogant. It was annoying; so fucking annoying, and so unfair. I hated how it made me feel.

“Why the long face, doll?”

I was ripped out of my seething by none other than McCree himself. I gripped my spoon tighter, glaring down at my bowl of cereal with frustration.

“It’s only 10am and you’re already lookin’ like you’re just itchin’ to punch a man.” Without asking, he pulled out the chair adjacent to me and made himself comfortable.

I bit my tongue and churned out a neutral response. “McCree.”

“Careful, darlin’, I’m about to catch a cold over here.” He said, a chuckle in his words. He knew there was no one I’d hate to be around more than him at that moment. 

Suddenly I wasn’t hungry anymore. With stiff hands, I gripped my bowl and spoon and pushed my chair back. The screech filled the small dining room. “Don’t you have something important to do? Like, you know, literally anything other than pestering me at 10 o’clock in the morning.”

“Actually, now that ya mention it…” He said, promptly standing up and following me to the sink. “We gotta do some drills. Since ya woke up late, ya missed the announcement. We’ve got a big mission tonight.”

“Who’s on the team?” I was more than happy to talk business with him. But that was it. If he managed to irritate me with work talk, the one thing I could stand to talk about with him, I would be pissed.

“Just you and I, dollface. We’re gonna infiltrate a Talon meeting.”

_Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

I dropped the bowl on the bench and whirled around to face him. The grin on his stupid face made me even more livid. “Are you serious?” I fumed. “That’s the worst idea Winston has had since… forever! Christ’s sake.”

“Well, no need for all the enthusiasm.” He muttered with an eye roll, his grin dropping. “Hell, woman, you’re actin’ like I’m the worst man on the planet.”

“Fucking hell.” Suddenly my head was pounding, and my temper was quickly slipping from my grasp. “This is going to fail. There’s no god damn way I’m working with you.”

“What’s your damn problem?” He raised his voice slightly, a frown forming on his features as he crossed his well-built arms and stared me down with exasperation in his dark eyes. 

“What’s my problem? You! You’re my fucking problem!” Upon my outburst, his eyes widened a fraction. He looked almost… hurt. But I didn’t care. He’d riled me up for the last time, and I wasn’t about to moderate my onslaught just because he wasn’t as tough as he made himself out to be. “You walk around like you own the place, you’re cocky, you’re careless, and you talk to me like… like…”

“Like what? Huh?” Anger flashed in his eyes and he took a menacing step towards me. “You gon’ let a few lil’ words piss you off? Ain’t you just a fiery lil’ minx. You ain’t got the balls to do anythin’ to me, and that’s how it’s gonna stay. You and me are co-workers. You best get your act together or I won’t hold back on the details when I dob you in to Winston. Got it?”

By now, he was towering over me. I was pressed back against the bench, gazing up into his fiery dark brown eyes with my own wide, almost scared eyes. They had little flecks of gold in them, if you looked close enough. I could even smell his cologne from how close he was to me. It smelled amazing; I couldn't pinpoint the scent. It complemented his natural aroma of leather and cigar smoke beautifully though.

He gave a sinister chuckle, a smirk forming on his face. “Look at ya now. All doe-eyed and timid as soon as ya get put in yer place.” His voice was low; the dark timbre resonated throughout my entire being and landed straight in my lower abdomen. It was doing things. “Don’t you dare test me again. I’ve about lost my wits with you treating me like I ain’t shit.”

“I…” My voice trailed off as I realised how little I hated the situation we were in right now. I hated how I didn’t hate it. I hated how the little cold threads of fear brought what felt like arousal with it. It couldn’t be, though. Right? He was repulsive. I couldn’t be around him for more than a few minutes.

Right?

“This kinda look suits you. All… obedient. And docile. Cute as a button when you’re not hurlin’ insults at me, darlin'.” His hand came to grip my chin, pulling my face even closer to his. Something very similar to hatred was swirling in his eyes, but I couldn’t make out what it was. 

_Should I be afraid?_

“Don’t… don’t start taking liberties just because you startled me.” I managed to choke out. I couldn’t even bring myself to try fight his grip; I didn't even know if I could. He was so much bigger and stronger than me. It was... kinda hot. He simply laughed in my face sardonically.

“C’mon now. You just froze because I rose my voice a lil’. Don’t be actin’ all tough now.” He murmured, his smirk growing and his velvety voice sending shivers down my spine. “You’re just a scared lil’ girl now that I’ve got ya cornered.”

He held my gaze captive for a few moments, searching them with his own eyes. In that moment, I felt completely vulnerable. If he looked hard enough, he’d probably be able to find any dark secret he wanted and I couldn’t stop him. With that, he freed me from his grip and stepped back. “Trainin’ grounds in half an hour. You’d better be there or you’ll be in deep shit, lil’ miss.”

He turned on his heel and sauntered out, the spurs leaving silvery tinkles in his wake. It was the only sound in the room as I watched him leave.

_Fuck._

There was no way I was going to be able to focus on training after that.

With shaky legs, I slowly left the dining room and made my way down the corridor. A refreshing, cold shower would surely cool me off and set me right.

After that, I wasn’t sure what to feel or think about McCree. Regardless of how he dealt with it, for once he seemed… real. He didn’t seem like some phony, arrogant dickhead. He actually cared enough about the mission to come tell me personally, and tell me to sort out the unwarranted (as much as I hated to admit it) vendetta I had against him so it wouldn’t get in the way. And he called me cute, to top it all off.

None of that helped the burn I felt in my core because of him. Now, I was itching for something else entirely different from punching someone in the face; and I had very dashed hopes of scratching that itch any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'd and it was impulsively written at 2am so what better to do than post it and make it unerasable from the internet?
> 
> there will be more chapters, ao3 just isn't saying that there is. I'm aiming to make this about 5 chapters; short, sweet, and smutty as all hell. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

With a harsh turn of the knob, cold water suddenly gushed out from the shower head. I shivered as it trickled down, forming rivulets as it flowed down my skin and pooled at my feet. My skin prickled, and I gritted my teeth. Eventually I’d get used to it, but in the meantime I’d have to suffer.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I felt the chill seep through my skin and down into my bones, forcing each muscle into tautness. There was literally nothing I hated more than a freezing cold shower, and it wasn’t even warding away the burn in my cheeks. With a defeated sigh, I turned the cold water handle back and cranked up the heat.

“Ah…” I couldn’t help letting out a moan of relief as the cold, stinging sensation in my skin turned to a gentle warm flush. I grabbed the bar of soap sitting in its little holder and began to wash away the dirt from the day before, even though I’d soon be getting tossed around in the training yard.

By the time I’d spent about fifteen minutes soaking up the pleasant warmth of the shower, I remembered what McCree had said to me with a jolt. “Shit!” I exclaimed, hurriedly twisting the shower knobs back and cutting off the water before darting out of the shower and grabbing my towel. I would hardly make it in time if I was lucky; the training grounds were on the opposite side of the complex, and I still had to get ready before I could leave.

After drying off my hair and body and getting into my usual gear, I began to hurry out towards the training grounds. On my way, I almost directly collided with Soldier: 76, who we better knew as Jack, and he gave me a stern glare before telling me to walk indoors. He was the grumpy grandpa of the team, even though Reinhardt and Ana were both older and were literally grandparents of actual children rather than a ragtag team of idiots with guns. Regardless, I apologised and slowed my pace until he was out of sight, and then began to sprint again.

Eventually, I came to the double doors which led to the training field and flung them wide open to find McCree leaning lazily against the wall with a cigar between his fingers and the brim of his hat low over his eyes. It almost looked like he didn’t even notice my arrival despite the bang of the doors hitting the wall. After taking a long drag of his cigar, without even sparing a glance in my direction, he stated, “So you made it,” his iconic drawl complementing his smooth voice. “Barely.”

With a roll of my eyes, I gave a huff. Wanting to skip the small talk and go straight to training, I gave an affirming mumble. “Just gimme a minute,” I said, needing to catch my breath before getting into the butt-kicking.

“Uh-huh. Maybe if you’d been better organised, you wouldn’t’a needed to run.” As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. “We gotta work on hand to hand combat today, since we ain’t gonna be able to bring much firepower with us.” He filled me in, and I noticed his Peacekeeper and holster were sitting on the bench. I gave a nod and took my own weapon of choice out of its sheath and placed it on the bench beside his revolver. “Think the big guy’s workin’ on some special gear for you, though… some ring or somethin’ like that…” He murmured, mostly to himself.

As I stood there stood there, hunkered over in silence, he took another long drag of his cigar. I watched as the smoke trailed lazily into the air from his lips. His full, smooth lips. With a soft shake of my head, I forced the thought out of my mind and stood up straight.

“Nearly done?” Was he referring to me staring, or me catching my breath? Either way, I tore my gaze away as my cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna do some stretches.” I told him, rolling my shoulders and beginning with my arms.

“Hell, woman, how long you gonna make me wait?” He criticised, his voice stinging.

“Well, excuse me, but I don’t want to pull my muscles or potentially damage anything else on the morning before a mission,” I said defensively, glaring at him. He said nothing else; he simply watched, continuing to puff away at that blasted cigar.

I ran through each part of my body, stretching out the joints and muscles until they rolled gently and comfortably with each movement. I didn’t see what his big deal was; it only took a few minutes and prevented a world of hurt. How did he not put his damn bones out in every training session, given his age and lack of preparation?

I decided to voice my concerns. “Shouldn’t you be stretching and warming up too?” I asked. “Since, y’know…” I trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t make me say it.

“Since I’m an old codger? Is that what you reckon?” My guilty silence probably confirmed his suspicions. Rather than getting riled up, he gave a chuckle and stamped out his cigar. “Don’t you count me out just yet, sugar. I’m just as tough as I used to be; still takes a good long while to tire me out.”

My wandering brain almost began to ponder whether that would make him last a while in bed too, but I stomped it out before it got too far. 

“Besides,” he continued. “I’m only 38.”

“Didn’t know that.” Maybe I should’ve been more concerned about Reinhardt. “Regardless, it doesn’t hurt to warm up before exercise. Whatever, your choice though.” I clambered up from the ground, meeting his gaze. “Let’s get started.”

He pushed himself up from his position leaning on the wall and came to stand a few feet in front of me. “Alright, come at me.”

I furrowed my brow with confusion. “That’s it?” I asked, to which he replied with a nod. _Whatever._ I gave a short shrug and readied myself, lowering into a wrestling stance. He was expecting my attack, since he requested it, so a surprise attack wasn’t going to work. Shame that was my main forte.

I charged at him, aiming to break his footing and get him off balance. As soon as I was within arm’s reach, he side stepped and landed a kick to my thigh before roughly taking hold of my arm and pinning it to my back. _Fuck, that was short-lived._ The embarrassment of a quick defeat left my cheeks burning.

“That all ya got?” He taunted, rubbing salt in the wound. With a snarl, I kicked in his shin and spun, using the arm he had pinned against my back to thrust him away from me before I pounced on him again. He easily defended himself against my assault, using his metal arm as a shield. “You gotta focus on uprootin’ your opponent,” he told me, quickly dodging the punch I threw. “Since you’re such a tiny li’l thing, you’ve gotta use your speed to your advantage.”

He held up a hand, signalling me to stop. I came skidding to a halt, lowering my fists and falling into a neutral stance. “Now I’m gonna come at you, and you’ve gotta defend yourself.”

“You’d better not go easy on me.” I challenged, a smirk coming to my face as I lowered into a defensive stance. A glint came into his eye, and he met my gaze with a sadistic smirk.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

~

Two hours later, and we both had each other on our asses more times than I could count. Once I learned his patterns and habits, it became child’s play. While I was pretty tough, he had the strength of a bear. A big, muscly bear with a metal arm. He sported a few bruises, which I was pretty chuffed about.

“Alright,” he said after knocking me down to the ground, “last match now.” He offered a hand to help me up, which I took. The hard blow of landing on the mat became a mere bump, when it initially winded me for a minute at the beginning.

He pulled me upright with unimaginable ease. He’d long since decided to remove his hat, since I kept taking an unusual pleasure in knocking it off his head and it was, quote unquote, distracting me from the real goal of the exercise (I think he just didn’t like me doing it though).

I took a moment to steady myself, taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair. “So, who’s attacking and who’s defending?”

“We’re just gonna go at each other, see who comes out on top.” He answered, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms. The muscles in his human forearm rippled as he did so, and I found it unnaturally mesmerising.

“Okay.”

Without another moment’s rest, I darted around him and pushed the back of his knee in, causing him to stumble and almost fall onto one knee. He steadied himself before he did, and his metal hand clamped around my leg.

“Shit,” I exclaimed as he gave a harsh tug and I toppled to the ground. The moment he let go, I pushed my weight back onto my arms and flung myself at him feet first, catching him in the stomach. I managed to uproot him, and he stumbled far back enough to allow me a moment to get back to my feet. My fists clenched, my wild gaze met his narrowed honey brown eyes, which were fixated on me in a heated glare. Wow, he really did get immersed in the training. It didn’t unnerve me; it simply served to spur me on.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, grab after grab. This went on for at least five minutes, us engaged in a fiery, violent dance of fist and nail. The training mats turned to rough gravel beneath our feet, and I could almost imagine. Despite how much my body was aching, my heart was racing with the thrill of the fight.

Of course, it couldn’t keep going like that forever. Eventually, when I threw a punch at his stomach, his hand darted out to stop it and clamped like a vice around my wrist. He pulled the same trick as he did the first time; he spun me around and pinned my wrist to my back, pulling my arm around against me and rendering it useless. 

Before I could respond accordingly with a kick, he roughly pushed me down to my knees and forced me down. I immediately felt a different kind of thrill as his hands roughly pinned me to the ground below him, with one on my wrist and one on my other shoulder with his legs pinned to mine.

_Fuck._

“You ready to tap out?” He leaned down, his breath brushing past my ear as his voice lowered to a deep, velvety growl from the back of his throat. That was it; that was what set off the fuse. I could’ve melted at that moment, and I hated that his voice had such an intense effect on me. Not to mention the flush I felt whenever he physically restrained me. My mind took that and ran rampant with different ideas about what his strength and power over me could be used for.

Countless images of this very position in different circumstances flooded my mind and I couldn’t stop my back from arching; even when I felt my ass press against his crotch. We both froze where we were. I heard his breath hitch in his throat, releasing with a barely restrained hiss. I winced as I realised what I had done. He was surely going to criticise me for that. I squeezed my eyes shut, mumbling a curse as I admitted my defeat… and my mistake.

“Fuck, fine, I tap out.” He released me from his punishing grip, and I felt the weight lift off my legs. Without hesitation I clambered to my feet and turned to find McCree right in front of me; so close that our noses almost touched. His mottled brown eyes were burning, and following my every movement with unnerving stillness. I immediately backed away awkwardly, and the adrenaline rush was long gone as my shame took over. 

“Um, good fight.” I internally slapped myself in the face as I avoided his intense gaze, hating how nervous I sounded. Cheeks burning, I hastily made for the bench and fumbled for my weapon, holstering it before high-tailing it.

I’d had more than enough close contact with him in those three hours to last me a lifetime, and I was going to have to go undercover with him later that night. How the hell would I pull that off without melting into a puddle every time he spoke or moved or _existed_ near me?

What a fucking mess.

~

Jesse headed straight for the shower after retrieving his hat and revolver. He heard his feet falling on the stone floor as he made for his dorm, but he didn’t feel the sensation. It  
was like his entire body had gone numb while his mind overworked itself.

What the hell _was_ that? What the hell was she trying to do?

The training session was hard enough as it was, with such a petite, fiery little thing pressed up against him or pinned beneath him so many times. The image of her beneath him kept bursting to the forefront of his mind, and it was slowly driving him crazy.

“Fuckin’ hell…” he muttered as he reached his dorm. As soon as the door closed behind him, he tossed his hat onto his bed and ran his metal hand through his hair. Why was she having this sort of effect on him? She was just a little disrespectful brat. Regardless of how completely and utterly captivating she was, she was still infuriating.

Somehow, that made him want her more.

The mental image of her pinned beneath him turned from just an irritating recollection to a full-blown pipe-dream. Her, with her wrists restrained to his bedframe by his serape. Pretty little legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper into her.

 _Right, that’s it._ There was no way that image was leaving his mind now. He gave up on hoping for it to disappear with an exasperated sigh as he began to undress, crossing from his bedroom to the bathroom. He hated it. Fuck, he absolutely _hated_ it. Why couldn’t he be uncontrollably attracted to anyone else?

As he started the shower up, he mused that it was probably because every other eligible female was taken or not into men. But he didn’t find himself as attracted to Mei, even though she was definitely a cute girl. What was it about that damn brat that he just couldn’t tear himself away from?

He stepped into the shower and resigned himself to his fate. His fist closed around his almost fully hard cock and he let out a sigh of relief. He leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water stream down his body as he pumped his erection relentlessly, his movements fuelled by the same rough impatience he would fuck her with.

Well, this was certainly an effective way to relieve stress before a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is, once again, unbeta'd. I personally don't really like this chapter, but hopefully when things get S P I C Y I'll like it better. regardless, I hope you guys like it! please leave a kudos/review, and thank you for reading <3


End file.
